Artificial intelligence (AI) is a new technical science studying and developing theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. AI is a branch of computer science, which attempts to know the essence of intelligence and to produce an intelligent robot capable of acting as a human. The researches in this field include robots, voice recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems, etc.
Chinese word segmentation refers to that a Chinese character sequence is segmented into independent words. The Chinese word segmentation is foundation of text mining. For a section of Chinese inputted, successful Chinese word segmentation can make the computer automatically recognize sentence meaning.
Generally, a Chinese word segmentation model in related arts is a common word segmentation model, which cannot accurately perform the word segmentation in a professional field or in a specific scene. In related arts, the common word segmentation model is generally re-trained with a segmentation training corpus of the professional field or the specific scene, to obtain a word segmentation model corresponding to the professional field or the specific scene.
It takes much time and labor for the above method of obtaining the word segmentation model corresponding to the professional field or the specific scene. Furthermore, it is difficult to guarantee segmentation quality.